


Navigator

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College and child-rearing make Zach appreciate his partner even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigator

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Navigator  
> Pairing: Zach/Shaun  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: College and child-rearing make Zach appreciate his partner even more.  
> Disclaimer: Shelter is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Zach is stressed. The deadline that seemed ages away is now suddenly looming as the clock ticks onward with no regard for feeding a small child or helping said child with his homework. Cody is good though, no stalling or leaving the table and for that Zach is grateful. It's just that this is due tomorrow morning and he can't pull an all nighter and then safely drive Cody to school. If it were one painting it might be okay but there's got to be sketches too that show the development of an idea. Claire who sits next to him is super nice but so eager. She's got an overflowing sketch book. Now he's got to do a painting a work backwards from there. Cody interrupts his train of thought and Zach checks his work.

"All good, buddy. Half an hour tv then bed."

"Okay."

Zach clears the table and begins to work. He paints a starry sky over a river intending to add a couple walking hand in hand. Instead he adds a boat to the river but it's far too bright for a night scene. He dulls the colours with a dark brown and grabs his notebook to sketch two slightly different boats as if this was some long ago formed plan. He's startled when Shaun comes into the kitchen.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven, Zach. How's it going?"

"Okay sort of. I'll get it done. Crap I better check on Cody."

Cody is asleep on the couch. Zach turns off the tv and sighs.

"Can't believe I forgot about him. I just got caught up."

Shaun gives him a quick kiss. "I'll get our boy to bed. You go paint something that'll get you through this assignment."

Zach offers his thanks as Shaun wakes Cody. It's so nice not to be doing this alone. Shaun is always there for him. As minutes become hours he adds more details to the grassy banks, draws three different skies with various shading options in his notebook and puts his lover in the picture on the deck of the boat. Only he'll know it's Shaun, the lone figure in his nature scene, and it's corny as hell but Shaun's never steered him wrong. As he works he gets two cups of coffee, each placed beside him with a quick press of Shaun's lips to his neck. He finishes up at two and heads to bed.

"Thank you, Shaun, I ended up with a pretty decent assignment."

"I don't know how you work under so much pressure but you always get there in the end."

He rests his head on Shaun's chest. "I'll try to plan ahead next time."

"That never works."

Zach tilts his head up for a kiss and Shaun eagerly responds. Zach's far too tired to act on his desire though, settling for curling in against his lover. As he's drifting off he feels Shaun kiss his head and whisper he loves him.

"Love you, Shaun."


End file.
